Avalanche (X-Men: Evolution)
| ally = | fam = (Possible Girlfriend) | xme = all | voice = Christopher Grey | other = X-Men }} :Avalanche is from the Non MAU series . Lance Alvers, also known by his codename Avalanche, is a and team leader of the . He has a rivalry with the 's team leader but is attracted to the X-Man . Biography Lance Alvers developed mutant powers, the ability to create avalanches. He became a deviant at school as well, and was using spray paint on the lockers as fell into him. Lance introduced himself after expressing how impressed he was by her abilities and tried to relate to her that she was just like him, in regards to having powers. Once she continued to protest that she did use powers and had doubt in him having any abilities, he showed her his powers and tried to see how she would feel about them. As she ran away, he proclaimed that he would rock her world. During a gym class of hers, he expressed denial to two of his friends in being able to use his abilities to steal the test results for an upcoming exam and related that he was going to use Kitty to help them. As the boy doubted him, Lance questioned if he was and gave him a fearful overview of his powers. He tried to get Kitty to like him by using his powers against a girl named Riley, who had been bullying her. However, all he did was scare her away even further, despite waving to her in acceptance once he completed the act. She ran into the auditorium and was greeted by , who tried to help her with her powers before she became frightened once Jean revealed her and . Lance approached Jean following Kitty's departure and stressed to her that he would be the only one that Kitty needed and tried to get her to back off. Lance came to Kitty while she was at her locker, and insinuated that the two had gotten off to a bad start. While she began to walk away from him, Lance related how she felt, and explained that he knew how it was to have powers around people who did not understand, despite her initial belief that he was reading her mind like Jean. He arranged for her to meet him after school so that he could show her how to use his powers, and managed to convince her to come. He shared his views on their categorizing as mutants, and brought up the possibility that there really was something wrong with them. As Kitty began to shed tears, Lance tried to reassure her by claiming they had been given some winning cards by faith and coerced her into phasing the two into the office. There, he claimed to Kitty that she was taking control of her powers and started to gain her trust as a result of his encouragement and his guidance over her. Lance began to go through the office's computer and was able to get the results, though in the process revealed his true colors to Kitty. He tried to justify his actions by claiming the test were being used to keep them down, though only managed to convince her to not be affiliated with him. As Kitty's parents arrived with Jean, he buried her father under a case of books and made an attempt to take Kitty with him, even claiming that her parents were just going to confuse her. However, Kitty phased her hand through his, though was seemingly crushed by the proceeding avalanche used on her before he departed. She managed to save herself, her parents and Jean before joining the . Lance was approached by , who gave him the codename Avalanche and had him enroll at while joining the . He was team leader and usually fought , the X-Men's team leader. As part of the Brotherhood, he often lost against the X-Men. At one point he quit the Brotherhood to join the X-Men, but did not like all the training and responsibility that came with it. He and Kitty continued their rocky relationship and went to dances together. He fought alongside the X-Men and to battle . In a vision of the future, saw that Avalanche and the rest of the Brotherhood had joined . Powers and Abilities Personality Relationships Background Avalanche was voiced by Christopher Grey. In the Comics Avalanche's real name is Dominikos Ioannis Petrakis and is Greek. External links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Lance Alvers (Earth-11052) at Marvel Database *Dominikos Petrakis (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Villains (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:Brotherhood of Mutants (X-Men: Evolution) Category:X-Men: Evolution